Things People Say
by thatlisakid
Summary: Rachel's off living her dream in New York and Finn's stuck in Lima with nothing but memories. Based off Lady Antebellum's song "Things People Say"


_There I was at the bus stop begging you just to stay  
>Can we work this out, baby we can work this out<br>A dust trail from a Greyhound headed for the West Coast  
>As I watch you leave, it's getting hard to breathe<br>_

_No this ain't how it was suppose to be  
>You're out chasing all your dreams<br>Tell me where does that leave me_

"RACHEL!"

There she goes. It was inevitable that one day Rachel Berry would follow her dreams and go to New York, Finn just didn't expect it to all come at them so fast. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. He was supposed to be all packed up and going with her, excited about the idea of a life in New York together with Rachel on Broadway and him as a football coach or something. But Instead, he was left in Lima, Ohio watching the only girl he's ever truly loved leave him behind.

At first, the prospect of living together in New York seemed like a great idea to Rachel too, but one day it was as if she had lost all hope in them and their future together.

_-flashback- _

"_Babe, are you okay?" Finn asked as Rachel abruptly got up when he was playing with their fingers that had managed to entwine themselves as they were practicing for what would be their last duet together. Within 5 minutes however, Finn and Rachel were lying on Finn's bed with Rachel's head rested on his shoulder. _

"_Finn, what's going to happen when we leave school? I mean, I'm leaving for New York in June (Her courses at Julliard started in August but Rachel wanted to spend some time getting used to being away from everyone and also, seeing New York) and you're staying here. How are we going to make this work?" Rachel could feel tears filling her eyes but she couldn't show Finn how scared she was so she got up and started to pace the floor, which just made Finn more nervous. _

_He stood up, Stood in front of her and placed a hand on her face, wiping away the tears that had started to fall. "Rach, we're going to make this work. We always do. I could move with you. I'll find a job somewhere in New York and we can come back every so often to see our parents. Please, don't worry." He placed a kiss on her forehead which put a smile on Rachel's face. _

"_Finn, I can't do that to you. I can't make you come with me just so I can live my dream. You have to stay here and take over your step-dad's tire shop." Finn almost looked angry at this point. What had happened that was making Rachel say these things? What was she trying to say? _

"_Rachel, what are you saying?" Finn knew what was coming, he just didn't want her to say it. He didn't want to cry in front of Rachel because he had to be strong for them. They would be okay as long as they had each other right? _

"_Maybe it's best if we just spend some time apart. With you here, you're going to meet someone much better than me, Finn." Okay, he was going to cry in front of her. How could she think that._

"_Rachel please don't do this. I love you. I'm never going to meet anyone as amazing and perfect for me than you are. I'll come with you. I'll do anything. Just... Please don't give up on us." Rachel pulled him down and kissed him once more with all the emotion she had. "I'm sorry Finn. I love you too, I just can't do this to you." As she walked towards the door he grabbed her hand in the chance that she'd turn around, tell him she was just being stupid and that they would make it work but instead she left. She was gone. Forever. _

_-end flashback- _

So there he was, standing at the bus stop in an attempt to catch Rachel and tell her not to do this but instead, he was watching the Bus taking away his star. His true love. His Rachel Berry.

_What about the plans that you left behind  
>The little white house by the railway line<br>The one we picked out  
>We even put the payment down<em>

_What about the promise that you made  
>To stay with me till your dying day<br>Said you'd never go away  
>Are they just things that people say?<br>Are they just things, baby?_

His mom had offered to come and pick him up but honestly, he didn't want to listen to her telling him everything would be okay because it wasn't going to be was it? She was going to live in New York and find someone who was more talented and better for Rachel than he ever was.

He always liked to walk home past the new built houses near the school because the first time he and Rachel had seen them, Rachel almost considered staying in Lima because the houses were so beautiful.

_-flashback-_

"_Finn, look at these houses! They're so beautiful. They are like my ultimate dream house. If, for example by some horrible misfortune I can't go to New York, the only thing that would substitute would be living in one of these houses and having a family, that is of course after I'm 25 and have at least had some sort of break through." Finn just laughed and thought about it for a moment. _

"_Well, if you do end up in Lima and I'm lucky enough to still call you my own, I promise that I will buy you one of these houses. Whichever one you want. And we can raise a family of Jewish children just like you want and I'll make sure everything's perfect okay?" Finn felt a sense of pride. One thing he loved about Rachel was that she made him want to do something more with his life. As long as it involved her. _

_She pulled him down and kissed him. "I love you so much, you know that? And i'm going to hold you to that." Finn just smiled and took her hand and continued walking. He was going to make sure he did everything he could to make her happy. _

_-end flashback- _

Okay, maybe this wasn't the best way to walk home. All those broken promises made his heart break even more. He had no idea how, but he was going to have to learn to live without Rachel. Without that house and the family of crazy talented Jewish kids. He had no idea how he was going to do it, but he was going to have to learn.

_The preacher stopped by the house last Tuesday  
>Asked if I was fine<br>We sat and talked a while  
>He tried to make me smile<em>

_But it's so hard to show my face 'round lately  
>In this small town<br>I guess they heard the news  
>'Bout me and you<em>

Being woken up by Kurt at 10am the next morning was not what Finn had planned for his "moping-over-my-girlfriend-who-is-now-my-ex-leaving-me-to-live-in-New-York weekend" but that wasn't even the strange part. When Finn finally pulled himself downstairs in his old titans t-shirt that Rachel had given back to him meaning it still smelt like her and old, over worn sweats he was greeted by an unfamiliar face.

"Hello Finn, How are you?" Suddenly it all clicked. Last year when Burt got really sick, his mom insisted that they go to church in the hope that they would have a miracle. The guy who was standing in front him now had asked the whole church to pray for them which Finn thought was really cool.

"Oh, hi. I'm okay I guess. How are you?" Finn looked up from his breakfast to see a concerned mother and guy from the church that Finn can't remember the name of. "Finn, how about we go for a walk?" What was a walk going to do for him? He didn't need fresh air, he needed Rachel. "I...Um... Sure."

They stopped at a bench next to the park where he and Rachel had gone to sing for Burt while he was in hospital. "Can I ask why we've stopped here?" "Well, I remember driving home one day and seeing you with that girlfriend of yours here. I thought it would be the best way I could get you to talk." Finn was confused, how did this man he'd only ever met once know everything about him and Rachel? "Your mother's been awfully worried about you Finn. She still comes to church each Sunday with Burt and you know what she asks that we pray for? That you get better. Not Burt. You." Of course it had been his mom that had told him. She was one of those people that likes to tell everyone about everything that's going on in her life.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I love her so much. It breaks my heart knowing that she's not here. That she's not going to be there in the morning when I come downstairs talking to my mom about the perfect banana bread recipe that she didn't need because hers was amazing. I hate that we're never going to live in that house around the corner with our kids. I hate that she's going to find someone better than me and forget about everything we've ever had." Finn had been crying the whole time but didn't even notice. "I just don't want her to forget about me. I said i'd go with her to New York but she said no because she thought it wasn't what I wanted when all I want is for her to be back in my arms again."

"Finn, why didn't you tell her all of that when you had the chance?" Just then, Finn knew exactly what he had to do. He had to tell her everything he couldn't before.

"Thank you Sir. For everything."

_It's 3 a.m. and I can't sleep at all  
>I wonder where you are tonight<br>And do I ever cross your mind?_

_What about the plans that you left behind  
>The little white house by the railway line<br>The one we picked out  
>We even put the payment down<em>

_What about the promise that you made  
>To stay with me till your dying day<br>Said you'd never go away  
>Are they just things that people say?<em>

Finn hardly ever has trouble sleeping. After the whole Vitamin D thing, his mom had started making sure that he was getting enough sleep which made him feel like a 10 year old but it worked so he didn't complain. But he couldn't sleep at all. He was staring at Rachel's number on his phone wanting to call her and tell her everything he hadn't before but he couldn't bring himself to do it. What if she'd already moved on? Her classes would have already started by now so she was probably exhausted and needed the rest. But this couldn't wait. He'd waited 2 months to tell her something he should have said before she even left.

Then he realised: If he was going to tell her all these things, he'd need to tell her to her face. Which meant...

Finn Hudson was going to New York.

_Well, my momma won't stop crying  
>She wonders what went wrong<br>Could I have loved a little deeper  
>Or did I hold on too strong?<br>Woah, no_

_What about the plans that you left behind  
>The little white house by the railway line<br>The one we picked out  
>We even put the payment down<em>

_What about the promise that you made  
>To stay with me till your dying day<br>Said you'd never go away  
>Are they just things that people say?<br>Woah, are they just things, baby?  
>Woah<em>

When he told his mom about his plan to fly to New York and get Rachel back, she burst in to tears. Finn didn't understand, didn't she want him to do this? "Baby, I'm so proud of you. Now you go and get your girl back. And when you do, give her a big hug from me."

The next day, Finn was already packed and at the airport ready to go. Kurt, Blaine, Burt and Carole all came with him to say goodbye. After a hug from both Kurt and Blaine they linked arms and went to get coffee and Finn could swear he heard Blaine saying "it's about bloody time." To which he just laughed.

He just shook Burt's hand and gave his mom a big hug which almost crushed all the bones in his body. "I'll be back in a few days!" he said laughing and kissing her forehead. "Just be careful okay." She handed him some money just in case of emergency and he left to board the plane.

The flight seemed to last about 5 minutes to Finn as he spent most of the time stressing about what he was going to say and before he knew it, he was in New York.

Getting off the flight, he remembered why he loved it here from their nationals trip not only 6 months ago. Everything was so busy here and he just loved the crazy city life. Within minutes he knew this is where he needed to be.

Walking towards the exit he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Finn?"

He turned around in shock. There, 10 ft away from him was none other than his Rachel Barbra Berry.

"I... Hi. Um... what are you doing at the airport?"

"I'm actually waiting for someone."

Oh no. This was going to be difficult.


End file.
